Freak
by Rowin
Summary: This about Erik when he was held captive in the freak show. Chapter 3 is up, so please R&R. Forgive me for taking so long.
1. Prologue

For six years I've been in this cage only to be let out to bathe (which is not as often as I would like). When they feel like it, they will open the cage to let me relieve myself. Occasionally, they clean the cage. Over these six years I've learned to hate mankind. Just because of my face, they treat me like a monster... and when I catch my reflection in my water dish, sometimes I can't help but to think that they're right, that I am monster... a freak.

As a child my mother would call me names. Beast! Freak! Gargoyle!--- names like that, so I always thought she forgot my name so I would correct her and say "Mama my name is Erik. You can always call me that." It was only until I saw my face for the first time when I understood why she treated me the way she did. I had cried at the sight of my visage. The deep scares that ran down the right side, sunken in mismatched color eyes, a crooked nose, thin distorted lips, skin that is tightly pulled over my skull and except for a few small tuffs of white hair, I am bald.

I see Jethrow walk over to the cage and unlock it. The door opens and he unlocks my hand cuffs.

"Get out! It's time for you to wash, you beast." As he says this he throws a bar of soap and a towel at me. I get out and noticed Tony, one of Jethrow's helpers, was not there.

"What are you waiting for, get moving!" he shouts. I start walking into the woods that surrounded the camp. I could the smell the fresh flowers that were beginning to bloom. We walked until we reached the river. He took out his pistol and pointed it at me. If I tried to run I would not get very far since he would most likely shoot me. I place the soap and towel on a near by rock. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jethrow leaning up against a tree, staring at the flowing river.

As gently as I can, I peel my tattered shirt away from my back. It has been about a week since they used the whip on me but the wounds are still raw and open. They beat me when I don't bring enough crowds or when they have the need to show that they still have power over me. I then remove my pants. Grabbing the soap, I walk waist deep into the river. The current is not strong so it is easy for me to keep my balance. Even though it is spring, the water is chilly. I lather the soap in my hands and rub it along my arms and chest. I submerge myself in the water. Even though it stings my back, I love the way it flows over my skin. Standing up again and throwing my head back, I begin washing my face. I scrub my head as well. I then start on the more finer parts of my bath. With one last dunk in the water, I get out.

I quickly dry off and get dressed. Jethrow stands up and motions for me to start walking back to the camp. We walk back and the gypsies are already getting ready for the fair. Jethrow opens the cage again and pushes me forward. I climb back in and sit while he puts the hand cuffs back on. As he locks the cage he says, "You better not give us a hard time again if you know what's good for you!" And then he leaves.

Please Read and Review.

Copyright © 2004 A. Ibarra All Rights Reserved


	2. Lust

I forgot to say in my last chapter that I do not own Erik. Also my name is not Amanda.

"Ladies and gentle men I present to our most horrifying creature!"

With that last line said they ripped the curtain off of my cage. I brace myself for screams, curses and the gasps of horror from the crowd. I close my eyes as I see a women feint.

In a deadly whisper I hear Jethrow say, "Sing, you freak..." Slowly I open my mouth and my voice fills the air.

"Sing to me softly I will not cry,

Sing to me sweetly for my own ears

Sing to me gently one last time

Sing to me on last time..." A hush came over the crowd.

I opened my eyes again and they are staring at me in wonder. They were probably thinking, how could such a voice come from something like me. Jethrow covered the cage with the curtain as it was pulled back out of view.

After everyone moved out of the tent, the cage was moved back to the outskirts of the camp. I was able to see the last rays of the sun as it faded behind the trees. Just then I heard Tony coming from the side of the cage but someone else was with him. It sounded like a young girl was with him. No! I hate it when he dose this to me!

"You want to see what's in there?" He asked her in a sly voice.

I'm guessing she nodded because then he thrust her in front of the cage. I didn't want her to see me, so stayed huddled in the corner.

"I can't see anything!" She whined.

"He's in the corner, he won't let you see him. Besides you might faint on me, then I wouldn't be able to have any fun." At this last line I saw him grab her hips and spin her around to face him. He kissed her neck and began to undo the buttons of her bodice. Her hands were working on his pants. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him. With a quick shove her back was pressed against the cage. Then panting and moans started to rise in volume.

I have to stop this, the sounds they make drive me mad. Tony does this every now and then to taunt me with what I will never be able to have. Even though gypsy girls gave into to practically any man, I was still jealous. When I first heard of what men and women do with each other I did not care. I was only a boy then, but now that I'm seventeen and on the verge of manhood, I want to learn the touch of a woman more than ever!

They finally finished. As they were fixing their clothes, Tony smirked, "To bad you won't be able to get any of this.", as he grabbed a fleshy handful her buttocks.

"Why would I want 'any of this' from a gypsy whore?" I replied coldly.

The girl gasped at the insult but Tony only gave an evil grin and said, "Don't listen to him, he's just jealous."

What do you guys think? Please don't flame me! The next chapter has nothing frisky in it. It's going to be a flashback /dream. And thank you for your review guys.

Copyright © 2004 A. Ibarra All Rights Reserved


	3. Safe Harbor

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Also I'm going to write more about Erik's childhood.

Oh, yeah and I still don't own Erik but I do own the elderly gentleman.

As he nibbled on his toast and jam, he watched his mother get ready for work. She was finishing buttoning her shoes, she then stood up and started combing her hair. Erik liked watching his mother do this; her hair was a silky auburn. It was wavy and it went down to her back. His little hand reached up to touch his own head, he wanted to feel his mothers hair but all he felt was a scalp and a few tuffs of hair.

"Mama… why don't I have hair like yours?" He asked. She looked at him with a face that you would give a cockroach.

"Because your ugly and stupid, that's why. Now put that damn mask on!" As she shouted this, he popped the last bit of toast in his mouth. He then grabbed the mask and looked at the ties that held them in place. Erik slowly walked up to his mother who was now finishing her tea.

"Can you help me put the mask on Mama?"

"You're going to have to learn to it by yourself!"

"I know, but can you just tie it one more time, please Mama?"

With that asked, she snatched the mask out of his hands and grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. She roughly placed it on his face and began tying it in place. He stumbled forward when she pushed him away from her; this meant she was done with her task.

"Thank you." He said.

"Hurry up! If I'm late again because of you, that face of yours will be so swollen the mask won't fit. You'll have to go out outside and everyone will point, laugh, and beat you for your ugliness." She seethed.

He flinched at her words. They were like venom that poisoned their victim.

"I wished… Mama that you didn't always say those things to me." He whispered, so she couldn't here him.

Erik followed her out the door of their small flat and on to the streets of the city. She locked the door and walked briskly to her job at the cabaret. He quickly sat down in the door way, covered his head and looked the other way when a group of boys came closer to the flat. These were the same group of boys who made it a practice to tease and beat him whenever his mother made him wait outside until she came home.

"Hey, look at what we have here boys, it's the little freak!" One of them shouted.

"Look he's already got his head covered!" Another joined in.

He knew he had to run but if he did and they caught him, he would be beaten ten times worse. They were still not close enough to grab him; he made up his mind and ran the opposite way they were coming. Their shouts made him run faster down the coble stone street. The people he past stared at him while he turned the corner. He soon realized that he would be in the center of the city soon and that was not good. Someone might get curious and take off his mask.

The group of boys were now catching up to him, he was able to hear them yelling at him. All he had to do was go into a store that was not crowded with people. As Erik franticly looked for one, the gang of boys were gaining on him. His little legs were not going to make it, he felt his throat burn, and a cramp was starting in his side. He pushed himself to run one more block, when he found the perfect store.

Its windows were dingy and the sign that hung above the door was shabby. He prayed it was not closed. When finally reaching the door; he twisted the cool brass handle and ran in and made it in the back just in time. The child bolted in so fast that he didn't get to see what type of shop it was. Soon after him came the other boys, who ran into the back as well. They backed him up in the corner and jumped on him. Reaching for the mask, succeeding in pulling it off, and started to kick and punch their victim. None however were aware of the tall figure standing over them.

"What are you doing in my store?" The figure yelled in a raspy voice, "Get out, you little brats!"

They all ran, except for the one who was still huddled in the corner. The man picked the mask up and tried to clean off the dirt and blood with his sleeve. Why would a child need a mask he thought? He could not see the boys face. The only time he ever saw anyone with his or her face covered was when there was a festival, leporcy, or some sort of deformity. And since there was no festival and the last time he heard of someone having leporcy was about twenty years ago he quickly came the conclusion that the child was most likely deformed. He did not want to frighten the boy anymore than he was; so he slowly made his way over to him. As soon as he touched his shoulder he flinched away from the man.

"Excuse me young man, I believe this is yours?" With that said he held the mask out to the child. When Erik looked up the old man saw the extent of boys disfigurement he went through about two seconds of shock when concern replaced it. He knew he had to clean the boys face and head for there were bruises and bleeding cuts and they could get infected.

"Oh, dear you must clean those cuts, here come with me I'll fix that up for you." He helped the boy up and started walk into the back room. When he didn't hear any footsteps behind him turned around. "Don't be afraid child I will not hurt you." He said kindly.

"By the way the my name is Delano Baron." He said with a smile

Copyright © 2005 A. Ibarra All Rights Reserved

So what do you think? Please review. Going to update on Only A Child soon I hope.


End file.
